


Cherry wine

by excuezme



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Not me uploading this in the middle of class lol, also No proofing we die like gibson, for the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuezme/pseuds/excuezme
Summary: What can I say there’s people in love and wine
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wine/'How are you still standing?'





	Cherry wine

It wasn’t unlike any other day in England, just that it was the year 1945, the end was nigh, and everyone was eagerly awaiting it. 

Today was no different. The house was silent, the girls had gone out for a little date, and wouldn’t be back for hours. Collins and Farrier were in the living room, the former on the piano with his book of sheet music, and the latter on the couch with his hard bound book titled “shakespeare: assorted romances and sonnets” with bold, golden font on the dark red canvas. 

The radio was on, but it was playing static on a low volume, having been long forgotten by the owners. But it was the kind of white noise that made the silence a lot more tolerable.

After several minutes or even hours of playing beautiful melodies on the piano, Collins got bored and the music abruptly stopped. He turned off the radio, and suddenly there was silence. Farrier looked up from his book, having noticed the change in atmosphere. He then followed his partner to the kitchen, where he saw him rummaging through the cabinets, finally fishing out a bottle. 

“Remember when you bought this?” he said, turning it round to see the label.

“Oh yes. Finest of the fine” 

“Not as fine as you, though” Collins replied, eyeing him up and down. 

“Oh stop, you” he rolled his eyes, smiling. Meanwhile Collins got out two glasses and set them down 

“Care for some?” he asked

“Sure” 

It was a moment of stark realisation in Collins’ mind, that this was real. Everything he was touching and feeling was real. The man he loved, the house he lived in, the bottle of fine wine he was holding, the dark red liquid sloshing in the glass, his own self. And for once, he felt comfort in being. 

Farrier was now sitting on the sofa not too far away, waiting for him. He still had his book in his hand, thumb bookmarking the page. 

Collins was there now, handing the glass to him, and then proceeding to snuggle up next to him. 

“Hmm.. it smells good” 

“It does” Farrier then set his book down on the coffee table in front, upside down to mark the page. 

“Ever use a bookmark, will you?” 

“No, i like seeing you upset about this”

“But you’ll ruin the spine” he pouted. 

“It’s hardcover, my love”

“Still…” he said picking it back up off the table. 

“Shakespeare: assorted romances and sonnets, huh?” he said reading the cover. “Give the lad a break”

“Shouldn’t have written such good sonnets then” 

“That’s fair. I do love the ones you write for me” he said, kissing him on the cheek, causing another smile to break out. Those were rare, but Collins could coax one out without breaking out a sweat. It was like two teenagers were in love for the first time.

Collins, in typical Collins fashion, downed the glass in one gulp, set it down on the table, and lay on the sofa, his head on his boyfriend’s lap. He opened the book to the bookmarked page, and started doing a dramatic reading. 

When he was done, he put it down on his chest, now looking up to Farrier. 

“How’d i do?”

“Excellent, my love” 

“Say, could i win an award?” 

“oh absolutely” 

Collins then got up to sit facing him. 

“Kiss me then” he said, looking directly into his chocolate brown, liquid eyes. More than happy to oblige, Farrier leaned closer, till their lips touched, closing the little space between them. His lips tasted like the wine they had been drinking, the feeling inside felt like burning embers. 

he broke away, too soon, to keep his glass on the table before he was immediately pulled in again. Collins carelessly tossed the book behind him on the sofa, freeing both his hands to put his arms around his neck, and run a hand through his hair. 

Farrier cradled his face in his hand, grazing a thumb over his cheek, ever so lightly, ever so careful because he looked as delicate as porcelain. the other hand brushing the side of his head, feeling the soft downy hair. it trailed to the nape of his neck, and pulled him closer. 

he could feel Collins’ lips curl into a smile against his. 

It was sweet and made him feel a little warm, just like the wine. Farrier actually realized how close he was to the love of his life, as a soft sound escaped his mouth, as they breathed together.

they pulled away finally, foreheads touching, making eye contact for a brief moment. He noticed that Collins’ beautiful blue eyes were glassy; his face flushed pink all over, like roses bloomed. he blinked and looked down, suddenly very shy. His eyelashes settling ever so gently on his skin.

He studied everything about the blond. the tiny freckles that dotted his face like constellations, his eyes, that were like the ocean, and his cheeks which bloomed like roses. what a beautiful sight he had in front of him, he thanked the universe for whatever he had done to deserve this. He looked so beautiful, Collins,  _ his  _ Collins; he looked so tempting, and so he kissed him again. 

He knew it was love then, when not only did he not stop him, but he kissed back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is messy I can’t find time these days :(


End file.
